The Mis-Adventures of Team Chaotix
by AirDragonAria
Summary: Team Chaotix are bored. So bored, in fact, that they decide to sign up to a website and let other people give them stuff to do. Well, Vector and Charmy do - Espio is being dragged unwillingly into this like always. Rated K plus. You decide what they do by reviewing!


**A/N:** Disclaimers come first before the nitty gritty. I don't own Team Chaotix - they're SEGA's property. Even though I adore these mishaps.

This story is one of those where you guys decide what the Chaotix get up to. This is just the opening chapter so you guys can get a feel for the setting. More info at the bottom.

* * *

Mondays.

Oh man, Mondays.

The beginning of the week. A sign of starting fresh. The only day that begins with 'M' which is also the beginning letter of the word 'Money'.

Unfortunately for the Chaotix Detective Agency there didn't seem to be a single dime around.

Vector sat at his small desk, elbows on the flat surface and his snout in his hands. His yellow eyes shifted around the room, looking for anything that he could maybe pawn off or put online, just for some extra cash.

Nothing. Not even the plant with its vivid green leaves looked like it was worth anything.

The adult crocodile sighed and pushed himself off of the desk. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk as he shifted his focus to the phone that lay on the surface.

"Come on, little phone," he pleaded. "Ring. Ring!"

Still nothing.

Vector groaned in annoyance and put his hand to his eyes, resting it over them so darkness enveloped his sight.

Business was slow, that was true. But not having any work for three months? That was just plain ridiculous.

The Chaotix desperately needed some money, like they always did. Yet for some reason nobody seemed to be phoning them up. They'd spent what little they'd scraped together on T.V adverts, newspaper ads and even billboards in the City Escape Zone just to get some work.

"Are You Sure You Want To Know?" Vector chuckled to himself. He'd thought that line was pretty clever since he came up with it himself.

Yet it seemed people didn't want to know at all.

Finally the silence got to the crocodile. He lowered his legs, got out of his chair and let out a frustrated cry.

"We need something to do!" he cried. "Anything! I don't care what, just anything!"

"You sound desperate my friend," Espio piped up from his place by the lockers.

"Espio, I can't take this anymore," said Vector, storming over and gripping the chameleon's arms tightly. "I need something to do. A job, an errand, heck - even a board game - something to take my mind off not having any work!"

Espio's face remained cool despite the grip on his arms. "Calm yourself down Vector," he said in his deep voice. "And please let go of me."

"Oh, uh, sorry man," replied Vector a little sheepishly, letting go. He walked back to his desk and sighed once more. "There's gotta be a way to get some publicity and do something. But how ...?"

Suddenly a distinct buzzing sound began to fill the room. It was quiet at first, but it gradually got louder and louder.

Espio stood to one side. He knew who was coming.

Charmy threw open the doors of the small office and flew headfirst into Vector. The two let out surprised cries as they tumbled to the floor.

Charmy shook his head and stared into Vector's eyes, which were fiery with irritation.

"What is it Charmy?" the crocodile asked in an annoyed voice. "This is like the third time you've crashed into me!"

"And counting," finished the young bee, proudly pointing to himself. "Anyways, I just found a great way of getting some business!"

"Really?" asked Vector. "I'll believe it when I see it. Now GET. OFFA. ME!"

Charmy quickly scrabbled off of the green crocodile's scaly body and picked himself up off of the floor. Vector did the same, except he adjusted his chain necklace and his beloved headphones when he was on his feet.

"Go on then," he said impatiently. "Show me this 'way' of yours."

"Oh, right, got it!" chuckled Charmy. He brought out a newspaper and opened it up to a page on the inside. His tiny finger pointed to an small article just underneath an advert for "Chaos Emerald Protection Devices'.

The small print read,

"Bored of being bored? Need some entertainment? Then go to our website to find some awesome things to do!

Create an account and let others decide your schedule! Visitors can leave suggestions on what you can do on a rainy day so you're never left hanging! Alternatively you can suggest what you want your favourite people to do and see how they fare!

 **Ideas-A-Plenty** \- fulfilling your everyday boredom needs."

Below the article was the website address, printed in black ink and staring up right at the two detectives whose eyes were fixed on it.

Espio looked suspicious. "I know what you two are thinking," he said. "And I don't like it."

But Vector and Charmy completely ignored him. The two looked at each other excitedly and hurried off to find the nearest computer.

Espio sighed. "SS Insanity, here is my one-way ticket to Crazyville. My friends are already on board so I'm just gonna go find them."

* * *

 **A/N:** So that's the opening! And now it's time for you guys to decide the fate of our beloved detectives.

Leave a review saying what you want these guys to do. The sillier, the better! There's no limit to how many ideas you can leave. Be creative! Do you want the team to go shopping? Go bungee-jumping? Go visit a far away place? Or just be plain silly?  
You can suggest they go meet other characters and go out with them (e.g Charmy and Sonic go out for an ice cream and end up going into a sugar rush) or you can make 'em stick together.

A few rules:

\- **Heed the rating**. No extremely violent stuff, no sexual stuff and definitely no Yaoi (I don't rub that way)  
\- I'm sticking to **canon GAME characters** so no Comic / Anime universe characters or OC's please. I want to keep in character as best as possible and that's difficult with an OC 'cause I don't know how you make them think. Plus ... I'm brain-dead in the Comic universe.  
\- Um, that's it! Just heed the rating and the fact that I'm sticking to the Game universe!

I look forward to hearing what you guys want the Chaotix to be doing.


End file.
